


A Job To Remember

by Anonymous



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bruises, Butt Plugs, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, Hickeys, Humor, I lied there is some plot, Light CBT, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Suspension Of Disbelief, belly inflation, do not copy to other sites, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Casey Jones wakes up in a room with no memory of how he got there. Just that last night he was really drunk when he saw a sign for a job offer about researching the mating rituals of male turtle mutants in heavy heat.





	A Job To Remember

Casey opened his eyes and squinted. He was in a very brightly lit room. The ceiling was glass and the sky above was blue with only a few clouds floating by. As he sat up he realized he was naked as the day he was born. Even the hair tie he used to keep his black locks in order was gone. His hair fell in his face as he looked around.

Three walls of the room were painted with a tropical forest scene and the final wall was a full mirror. Self consciously Casey saw his uneven tan lines. It was like he was wearing a white tank top but it was just his skin color. His legs and genitals were also pale. As he shifted around he felt an intense pressure in his rectum, his anus was being held open by something hard making it slightly sore as if it had been inside him for a while.

As he reached between his legs he felt the base of a butt plug and his cheeks burned. Sure he had used a butt plug before, he had a few small ones but this one was stuffing him! His dick twitched with arousal as his fingers brushed the base, the butt plug cruelly applying pressure to his g-spot. He had to pull it out before he got an erection. Spreading his legs caused the plug to wiggle inside him and his penis stood to attention like a loyal soldier volunteering itself for the front line. "Sir yes sir I will get hard as hell in this strange room we just woke up in" it seemed to yell.

With his heart thudding in his chest he started pulling on the butt plug only to find it was much bigger than he expected. "Shit" he muttered while his greedy dick bounced happily at the varying pressure on his prostate. There was not enough finger strength in the world to pull this thing out and his penis started beading out precum. Dread and excitement filled him up like indigestion, he might cream himself if he keeps playing with the plug, and if he does his overly sensitive prostate will still have pressure applied to it. Taking his hands away from the plug he looked at the mirror. Taped on it was a piece of paper he would need to stand to read, which was sort of a problem. Walking with his ass stuffed was going to be hard in more ways than one.

As he stood up he gave his penis a glare for being so much of a slut, he was in some weird room and he had a butt plug that he couldn't remove torturing his prostate. He should be outraged. As he walked to the paper he brace his hands against the mirror and began to read.

"_Dear Participant Arnold C Jones, Thank you for your role in our mission to study the mating rituals of mutants. While most participants apply sober, you were really quite drunk. (Though you assured us you were not). Since we are so desperate for participants, and since you could legibly fill out the form, we gladly gave you the job. Since you were very drunk you don't remember much of the intake process. Don't worry, the fun stuff is coming up. By the time you have read this we have already prepped you for the main event. Last night you had a series of enemas to clean you out and we started dilating your anus. The dilator currently in you is the highest level. The neck has a diameter of three inches and the plug itself has a diameter of four inches. Your project partner (The turtle mutant that will be mating you) has a penis head with these dimensions. We hope our preparations prevent most if not all discomfort._

_When you manage to remove the dilator we will introduce the in heat male to your room. Once he is in there with you we will observe through this one way mirror the mating process. We will leave it up to you how you will connect with the mutant turtle though you have signed a form giving away your right to back out and an in heat male cannot be reasoned with. We do not recommend fighting him, we will only halt the observation if you or the mutant start to hurt each other past the acceptable levels we have previously established._

_Thank you again for your participation!_"

"I'm not even gay!" Casey yelled at the paper, god what had drunk-him gotten sober-him into last night? He wasn't a homosexual. He really wasn't, he only looked at gay porn but he always finished to straight porn. And sure he had a few butt plugs and a really nice prostate massager but what guy didn't have those things?

His anus twitched around the plug. The thing that was about to fuck him for science had a penis head as big as this massive plug. Just the head! Again his stomach fluttered at the thought of a huge penis sliding in and out of his tight hole.

Then another thought occurred to him as he wiped some precum off his swollen head with a shaky finger. _What if I cum while its still fucking me?_ Part of him really wanted to, but another part of him knew it would drive him mad to have the continued stimulation on his g-spot after cumming. Shit, his cock was aching with the thought and the butt plug was certainly not helping. He squatted down and pushed like he was taking a shit and pulled at the same time. He felt so stupid, there were god knows how many people watching from behind that mirror and there he was trying to anally birth what felt like an ostrich egg ...with a hard on. The room was super warm, making him break into a sweat as he pushed with all his abdominal strength. Really emphasizing that in labor vibe. _God, maybe if I was in some stirrups this thing would come out easier!_

The room was filled with his hollering as his anus was stretch to the four inch diameter upon the plug's dramatic exit. Panting he threw the surprisingly clean plug into the corner of the room, already his dick was starting to soften. A sense of dread filled him. Now that the plug was out they would put the mutant in the room. The mutant that had a dick much more invasive than that plug.

A panel in the wall opened and Casey screamed when he saw it. A very muscular turtle man walked in with his eyes immediately locked on Casey. The panel closed behind him. The room wasn't very large. While there was nothing in the room, it was only the size of a middle class living room. Casey scrabbled to his feet on the slightly padded floor and immediately tried to keep his distance but the turtle stalked forward. Casey soon found himself in the corner between the mirror and the fake forest trying to defend himself.

Fuck what the paper said about not fighting, he was about to be sodomized against his will by a fucking monster. A symphony of whimpering came out of his mouth as the green eyes of the monster stared him down. He walked forward and Casey crossed his legs together and stood rigid in the corner. The monster grabbed his arm with its huge hands, and Casey screamed. He was pushed into the center of the room and forced to the floor where the monster pinned him by the upper arms.

This was how he was going to die.

The monster's tongue lapped over Casey's tail bone and god he wished he had taken weight training back in high school because all he could do was kick his legs. As its tongue trailed up from the bottom of his spine to the base of his skull Casey groaned out. The sensation of feathers tickling him spread throughout his body and his penis became hard yet again. A horny traitor, most likely pay back for all the gay porn he beats his pecker to but never finishes with. He imagined the sick fucks on the other side of the mirror hopping up and down and writing all about the licking. Meanwhile Casey's Trouser Trooper was ready to stand proudly in the face of some terrifying sex.

Hopelessly Casey tried to pull out of the monster's grip but he wouldn't let go. The monster nuzzled the back of his head and smelled his hair making Casey groan again. He bucked his body but to no avail and the monster started prodding the back on Casey neck with his tongue. The young adult cried out, his neck was extremely ticklish and the sensation was more uncomfortable than sexual. Then the monster stopped, resting his open mouth against the side of his neck under his jaw bone. Pressing the side of his face into the mat as a result. Casey was very confused until he felt a dull aching and he realized the bastard was giving him a hickey.

"Hey!" he yelled trying to jerk his head away but the mutant just pressed harder and the aching grew. "Fuck, stop it!"

How the hell would he explain this at his job tomorrow? The mutant growled and Casey shut his mouth. Sure they said they wouldn't let the monster do any serious damage but this thing could bite his neck open and he would be dead.

"You can give me hickey's but not where people will see" he whimpered.

It was a mistake. He realized it too late.

The monster shifted on him, turning around holding Casey to the floor by the back of his knees and straddling his upper back with his huge vascular thighs. Quickly Casey realized what was happening as the monster started giving him hickeys right on the back of his thighs. "Please please no more" he begged with tears in his eyes, his cock was hard despite his anxiety as the monster left a trail of hickeys up to his cheeks. Now the monster was leaving big, wide mouthed hickeys on his buttocks. How would he sit down after all this? He should have just had him mark up his neck.

The mutant released the final hickey with a wet plop and the position they were in had Casey's feet pointed towards the mirror meaning they were giving the show of a lifetime. Then he felt his legs being spread as far apart as they could, making his thighs burn. Then the mutant lowered his face between Casey's legs and started swirling his tongue on his taint. Casey bucked and whined at the sensation. Why couldn't they just fuck and be through with it? Now his taint was being massaged making his anus pulse madly. He was coated in sweat, his hair was sticking to his face. He panted like a dog on a hot summer's day and then the mutant lapped at the underside of his testicles and he saw stars. He kicked his feet frantically and he blabbered incoherent words as the mutant sucked his balls into his mouth.

_Why do I insist on shaving my balls!?_

Then the mutant started massaging his testicles with his powerful tongue. The sensation made him pound the floor with his fist as he endured the painful prodding. The powerful tongue made his nuts ache and then there was the suction causing an intense pressure. He lost his mind, he whined for the mutant to stop but nothing worked until he fell slack.

Then the mutant stopped.

It dawned on Casey that all of this had been to wear him out. His aching testicles and hard dick seemed to pulse in sync with his madly beating heart. Now it wasn't about fighting, he was worn out. This had been like intense wrestling only his wrestling partner was using his balls as a tongue punching bag.

The mutant flipped him over onto his back and straddled his hips, he ran his hands up the side of his body and Casey just took it. He cupped the human's face and leaned down to kiss him. Casey laid there and let the mutant slip his tongue into his mouth. They made out for a long while, Casey's heart rate slowed but his genitals were still reeling from their previous stimulation. Slowly one of the mutant's hands left his face and trailed between his legs, avoiding his hard cock and probably red testicles the mutant found Casey's anus and he pressed a finger in. All while never ceasing the exploration of Casey's mouth with his tongue.

The long green finger was thick and slid in effortlessly. The bastards who put him in the room must have lubed him up as well.

The monster's tongue wiggled on Casey's encouraging it to play back. As the monster's finger wiggled in his cavity, and his tongue slid across his own Casey found it hard to hold on to his resolve to not participate. The mutant was relentless and soon Casey grew frustrated. He started gyrating his hips and the mutant responded with more intense finger movement. Finally Casey explored the monsters tongue with his own and the monster came at him hard adding a second finger that had Casey gripping the front of the creature's plastron while his tired legs twitched with delight.

Their tongues tickled each other and Casey moaned like a cat in heat when the mutant started scissoring him open. Then he felt the fingers being removed and he whine out in frustration. He had a puddle of precum on his stomach from his untouched dick and all the anal stimulation. It didn't last long, soon it was replaced with the sensation of something much wetter and bigger being pushed inside him. Slowly the pressure built and he cried out as his anus was stretching around the monster's massive penis.

Casey pulled his mouth off the monster's in panic, "you're gonna rip me open" he stuttered out frantically. The mutant cupped his face and paused. His anus spasmed around what was already inside but he knew the head was yet to go all the way.

The mutant pressed their foreheads together, his intense green eyes stared straight into Casey's. "Shhhhh" he said quietly, "breathe. You can take me".

The voice was extremely sincere and it made Casey's heart skip a beat. This mutant could talk. The pressure returned and he gripped the mutant by its massive biceps. "Please no no no you're hurting me" he whimpered, "I can't-"

"You can" he said brushing Casey's cheek bones and keeping their foreheads pressed together. "You're doing so well, I'm so close to having my head in you and I won't pull it out until I'm done" he soothed.

Oh god did Casey want to believe him, his bottom lip trembled.

"I'm going to fill you with my cum" the mutant said, "you'll look like a seven month pregnant woman by the time I'm done with you".

Casey whined in the back of his throat, for some reason the thought of being stuffed with this creature's cum made him hornier than ever.

The mutant pressed forward and Casey tried to breathe, how the hell had they even put the dilator in him in the first place? "Last push baby" the mutant said before a jolt of pain followed by the relief of his anus not feeling like it was about to rip open.

They stayed still while Casey adjusted. "You talk, you gotta a name?" he panted out.

"Raphael" he said, "but I go mostly by Raph"

"Casey"

The mutant, Raph, kissed him and this time Casey eagerly let their tongues meet as Raph gripped his huge muscular hands around Casey hips and started pushing in. He immediately groaned and started touching his penis with his right hand. Still gripping Raph's bicep with the left as he tugged on himself unable to resist the stimulation.

"Wait to come until after I've filled ya" Raph murmured right into his mouth, "trust me".

"I can't I'm too horny my cock and balls are aching" he complained.

Raph gently grabbed his wrists and placed them on his hips. With Casey's hands pinned to his own hips by Raph's hands he could only lay flat on his back and stare up at the glass ceiling. The sky was streaked with orange, the sun was setting. They had been fucking for hours it seemed.

Raph's cock went fully into him and Casey looked down to see his pelvis and abdomen rise and fall ever so slightly with each thrust. He rolled his head back and fourth growing insanely frustrated. His bare legs squeezed Raph's shell in attempt to slow the thrusts but Raph found a good pace and there was nothing Casey could do. When he looked down to see his moving stomach his dick twitched, he tried to twist his hand out from under Raph's but it was again useless.

Casey started whining like a sick puppy, his prostate was being stimulated like mad and he could do nothing to alleviate the frustrations. "Don't worry baby, I'm close, after the first one is done the next ones will come faster" Raph grunted.

His feet were moving in circles behind Raph. He had completely forgotten about the mirror and the sickos behind it. All he wanted was for Raph to fill him with his mutant cum. Raph suddenly stopped and Casey looked at him to find his mouth was open and he was still as a statue. Deep in his lower intestines he felt something hot deposited into him. A lot of it too. Raph began thrusting again with more enthusiasm. Each thrust made Casey's whole body shake, then Raph came again. This time Casey felt a little pressure but when he looked down he still seemed pretty flat.

Then Raph came while he was thrusting and the cum didn't stop. Raph yelled through it and the pressure in Casey's stomach built quickly. The feeling was so foreign but he looked down to see his stomach starting to rise a little like he was bloated or had a food baby. Then Raph paused to catch his breath.

The next time was almost immediately afterwards and Casey spasmed as he was being filled. His lower intestines cramped as the cum snaked up into him and he was groaning and panting. When we manged to lift his head up and look down his stomach was descended and he whimpered. Raph paused, "look at you" he said, "how does it feel?"

"I'm so full!" he moaned rolling his head around, "I can't take this my stomach hurts".

"You are barely half way there" he said starting to thrust again. "A few more loads and you'll be perfect just relax".

The pressure was intense when Raph came again, his anus clamped down uselessly around Raph's shaft. The turtle was in him so deep he looked down to see his belly grow so much he could no longer see his penis. "Please Raph I'm going to burst" he moaned. His feet were moving like crazy and his sweat coated body felt heavy. Raph started thrusting again and Casey arched his back, "oh god oh god" he moaned, "I can't take anymore".

Raph didn't respond and Casey started panting when he felt the turtle go rigid, Raph pulled out so just his head was buried in Casey ass and it removed some of the pressure. Only for it to be replaced with more cum being pumped into him. He was going to explode, he was breathing hard he looked over at the mirror and saw his side profile. He looked like he was fucking nine month pregnant with a turtle mutant between his legs.

His hands were released but he was just spent, then he felt his cock being squeezed and pumped and he arched his back into Raph's grip. "Don't worry baby" Raph cooed, "I'll take care of you". His other hand went to rub Casey swollen belly and he was drooling. He was stuffed with hot cum, Raph was still in his ass and his penis was being stroked. Raph rubbed his thumb over Casey precum drenched head. He moaned and clawed at the floor as Raph pumped him into orgasm and he passed out.

* * *

Casey opened his eyes and squinted. He was in a bed wearing a hospital gown, apparently emptied of all the cum. He rubbed his hand over his stomach, it was completely flat again. Next to him there was a clear bag full of his clothes and on a table there was a letter much like the one taped to the mirror.

"_Dear Participant Arnold C Jones, Thank you for your role in our mission to study the mating rituals of mutants. Because of you we now know more about these rituals. A total of eight thousand dollars has been transferred to your bank account. We have also attached a reapply form, no one has mated with Raphael as perfectly as you have, we would love to see you again next week. Please see the form for further details. Thank you again for your participation!_"

Casey flipped to the second page and before he even put his clothes on he filled out the form.

Hell yeah he was going to do this again! That was the greatest fuck of his life!


End file.
